


Zabawmy się

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Po prostu porno! [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix





	Zabawmy się

KiyoHana  
w serii „Po prostu porno”  
Zabawmy się

  
  
    Kiyoshi tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje, dopóki Hanamiya nie wepchnął go do jednej z kabin szkolnej łazienki.  
    Teppei stęknął cicho, uderzając plecami o jej ścianę i z zaskoczeniem patrząc, jak Makoto zamyka za nimi drzwi, przekręcając korbkę i więżąc ich obu w ciasnym pomieszczeniu. Zupełnie nagle chwycił go za koszulkę i przyciągnął go do siebie, całując namiętnie. Wepchnął mu do ust swój język, poruszając nim gwałtownie i jednocześnie dłońmi rozpinając pasek spodni Kiyoshiego.  
–    Hanamiya, nie możemy tutaj...- wyszeptał w napięciu.  
–    O ile dobrze pamiętam, to ty zawsze powtarzasz mi „Zabawmy się” - warknął Makoto, szarpiąc pasek chłopaka i odpinając guzik oraz rozporek. Klęknął na podłodze, zsuwając spodnie Teppeia wraz z bielizną aż do kolan, po czym chwycił dłonią jego członka.  
–    Ktoś usłyszy...- wymamrotał Kiyoshi, rumieniąc się delikatnie.- Nie możemy poczekać na koniec zajęć? Wtedy pójdziemy do ciebie i...  
–    Nie mam ochoty czekać do końca zajęć – odparł zwyczajnie Makoto, biorąc do ust miękkiego penisa i zaczynając powoli go obciągać.  
    Teppei przełknął ciężko ślinę i zagryzł wargę. Wiedział, że powinien powstrzymać swojego podekscytowanego przyjaciela, jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że gdy tylko ten chwycił jego męskość, Kiyoshi mimowolnie zaczął reagować na ten dotyk.  
    Westchnął cicho, zaciskając mocno wargi i mając nadzieję, że jakimś cudem uda mu się przemilczeć cały akt. Wpatrzył się w Hanamiyę, wsunąwszy dłoń w jego włosy. Gładził je delikatnie i przeczesywał palcami, gdy ten sprawnie poruszał głową, biorąc penisa aż po same gardło.  
    Kiyoshi przymknął oczy, opierając się mocniej o ścianę. Jego członek zaczynał już powoli twardnieć, wyraźnie rósł i wydłużał się, przez co Hanamiya był zmuszony szerzej otworzyć usta, by pomieścić go w samym gardle. Czuł wyraźnie, jak czubek wsuwa się i wysuwa z niego, ale już dawno przyzwyczaił się do tego uczucia i nauczył się oddychać przez nos, gdy usta miał zajęte.  
    Ścisnął dłonią jądra Teppeia, złośliwie ciągnąc za nie odrobinę. Usłyszał pełen niezadowolenia stęk, a zaraz po nim sapnięcie. Dłoń w jego włosach zacisnęła się na nich kurczowo, odciągając go krocza Kiyoshiego. Chłopak odepchnął się lekko od ściany, gotów wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.  
    Makoto miał ochotę uśmiechnąć się do niego lubieżnie. Właśnie o to mu chodziło, chciał sprowokować Teppeia, zmusić go do takiej reakcji, jakiej sam Hanamiya pragnął. W głębi siebie wiedział, że lubi spokojną i łagodną naturę Kiyoshiego. Ale bardziej niż to pragnął ujrzeć i poczuć w sobie tę drugą, którą chłopak skrzętnie ukrywał na dnie duszy.  
    Makoto miał zamiar wydobyć ją na powierzchnię i okrutnie wykorzystać dla własnej przyjemności.  
    Zacisnął mocniej wargi na członku Teppeia, by chwilę później przesunąć zębami po wrażliwej skórce. Kiyoshi sapnął z zaskoczeniem, pospiesznie zakrywając usta dłonią i zamykając oczy. Było mu dobrze, nawet jeśli zęby Hanamiyi zadawały mu odrobinę bólu.  
    Makoto przechylał głowę na bok, aby czubek penisa Teppeia przesuwał się po wewnętrznej stronie jego policzka, co Kiyoshi od zawsze lubił. Nawilżał go własną śliną, aby przygotować się na drugą część ich miłosnej schadzki w męskiej toalecie, na którą ciemnowłosy szykował się już od kilku godzin lekcyjnych.  
    Przerwa na lunch była idealną okazją.  
    Teppei najwyraźniej zaczynał już tracić cierpliwość dla przyjaciela, bo sam ochoczo poruszał biodrami, wciąż jednak nasłuchując uważnie odgłosów zza drzwi kabiny. Naprawdę wolałby, aby pozostali nieodkryci. Ostatecznie nie dość, że byli dwoma chłopakami uprawiającymi seks w szkole, to na dodatek byli na to stanowczo zbyt młodzi.  
    Hanamiya nieoczekiwanie wypuścił penisa Kiyoshiego z ust, patrząc, jak strużka jego śliny z wolna skapuje na podłogę. Był zadowolony z efektów swojej „pracy”, w końcu to był jedyny rodzaj nawilżenia, na jaki mogli sobie pozwolić.  
    Nie musiał instruować Teppeia, ponieważ ten sam już przywykł do sytuacji i pogodził się z tym, że teraz bez ulżenia sobie nie będzie w stanie opuścić kabiny. Mając przy sobie kogoś tak chętnego jak Makoto, nie mógł odmówić sobie tej przyjemności.  
    Kiedy Hanamiya odwrócił się do niego plecami, rozpinając pasek swoich spodni, Kiyoshi już chwycił je w pasie i zaczął zsuwać. Makoto wywrócił lekko oczami, gdyż ledwie zdążył odpiąć guzik oraz rozporek. Mimo to jednak cieszył się, że Teppei nie ma zamiaru bawić się w kotka i myszkę, i od razu chce przejść do rzeczy. Oparłszy dłonie o ścianę kabiny, pochylił się w jego stronę, stając w lekkim rozkroku.  
    Kiyoshi splunął na dłoń, po czym palcami rozsmarował swoją ślinę po odbycie Makoto. Hanamiya tymczasem zagryzł mocno wargę w oczekiwaniu, odwróciwszy twarz ku swojemu przyjacielowi, patrząc na niego ze zmarszczonymi gniewnie brwiami. Nie mieli czasu do stracenia, a on był już do tego stopnia napalony, że nie było sensu bardziej go przygotowywać.  
    Teppei zrozumiał to, gdy tylko jego dwa palce wsunęły się gładko we wnętrze Makoto. Chłopak spiął się lekko, rozpalone ścianki jego odbytu zacisnęły się delikatnie, pulsując. Kiyoshi westchnął, wysuwając palce i dłońmi rozsuwając pośladki ciemnowłosego. Stanął w nieco wygodniejszej pozycji, przysuwając swojego penisa do ciasnego otworu. Zanurzył w nim jego czubek, by następnie gwałtownym ruchem wepchnąć całego.  
–    Agh!- Hanamiya pospiesznie zasłonił usta dłonią, mocno się spinając. Poczuł, że Kiyoshi jedną dłonią chwycił go za włosy, drugą zaś trzymał za biodro. Zaczął się w nim poruszać, nie zważając na to, iż chłopak nie zdążył jeszcze przyzwyczaić się do jego penisa w swoim wnętrzu.  
    Posuwał go mocno, namiętnie i z pasją. Makoto nigdy nie sądził, że traktowanie go w tak brutalny sposób będzie go do tego stopnia podniecać – no, co prawda Kiyoshi nie traktował go dosłownie brutalnie, jego agresywność ograniczała się jedynie do szybkich, mocnych pchnięć, ciągnięcia za włosy i ewentualnie szybkich, silnych klapsów... Ale mimo to wszystko to doprowadzało Hanamiyę do szaleństwa.  
    Chciał mocniej.  
    Chciał szybciej.  
    Chciał więcej.  
    Zagryzł wargę niemal do krwi, ledwie powstrzymując się od jęczenia. Kiyoshi przyciskał jego głowę do ścianki, sam Mokoto zaś mocno zapierał się dłońmi, po chwili z przerażeniem dostrzegając, jak drewniane, pomalowane na zielono ścianki oddzielające kabiny trzęsą się przy każdym kolejnym pchnięciu. Słyszał dźwięk uderzających o jego ciało jąder Teppeia, słyszał jego ciężki, przyspieszony oddech, którego chłopak nawet nie starał się ukryć.  
    Hanamiya zamknął oczy, sięgając do swojego członka i zaczynając szybko poruszać dłonią wzdłuż niego. Nie dbał już o to, czy ktoś ich nakryje, maksymalnie skupił się na odczuwanej rozkoszy, pragnąc jeszcze bardziej intensywnych doznań.  
    Wypiął się mocniej z jękiem, spoglądając do tyłu. Teppei zdawał się poświęcić całą uwagę wykonywanym przez niego ruchom, wpatrywał się uważnie w ich złączone ciała, obserwował jak za każdym razem wsuwał się i wysuwał z odbytu Makoto.  
    Było mu niewiarygodnie przyjemnie. Ciasne, gorące wnętrze Hanamiyi przyprawiało o obłęd. Gdzieś w podświadomości wiedział, że przestał nasłuchiwać, wiedział, że dyszy ciężko i hałasuje, gdy posuwa Makoto do tego stopnia, iż ściany kabiny zaczęły się delikatnie chwiać.  
    Jeśli rozwalą łazienkę, to trudno.  
    Jeśli ich wyrzucą, to trudno.  
    Jeśli ktokolwiek im teraz przerwie, nikomu nie daruje.  
    Przyspieszył ruchy biodrami, czując, że zbliża się do końca. Nachylił się nad ciemnowłosym, odsuwając jego dłoń, którą pieścił swojego członka i sam go w tym zastąpił, mocno zaciskając na nim palce. Hanamiya sapnął głośno, mocniej zapierając się dłońmi o ściankę i całym sobą przyjmując kolejne gwałtowne ruchy swojego kochanka.  
    Doszli jednocześnie, choć Teppei puścił jego męskość, wyjął własną z jego wnętrza i dokończył ręką, spuszczając się na plecy Makoto. Ten zaś, niezadowolony, chwycił pospiesznie za swojego członka i również spuścił się, tryskając spermą na ściankę kabiny oraz podłogę.  
    Kiyoshi, do którego powoli wracały zmysły, oddychał ciężko, próbując się uspokoić. Podciągnął spodnie oraz bieliznę, wyciągając z kieszeni paczkę chusteczek, by jedną z nich wytrzeć plecy Makoto z jego spermy. Hanamiya tymczasem sam doprowadzał się do porządku, wyraźnie zadowolony i usatysfakcjonowany. Odwrócił się do przyjaciela, mierząc go spojrzeniem.  
–    Jeśli ktoś nas usłyszał, zabiję cię – warknął, otwierając drzwi kabiny i wychodząc na zewnątrz.  
    Teppei, rumiany na twarzy, pospiesznie wyjrzał mu przez ramię, jednak łazienka okazała się być pusta. Chłopak miał nadzieję, że nikt nie pobiegł zawołać któregoś z nauczycieli, wcześniej usłyszawszy odgłosy z kabiny...  
–    Chyba nikogo tu nie było...- zaczął.  
–    Walić to, wracam do klasy.- Makoto ruszył w kierunku drzwi.- Posprzątaj tam, żeby nikt przypadkiem nie zobaczył tej spermy.  
    To powiedziawszy, opuścił toaletę. Kiyoshi zamrugał zdezorientowany, przez chwilę jeszcze patrząc w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał Hanamiya. Następnie westchnął przeciągle, odwracając się i wyjmując kolejną chusteczkę.  
–    Chyba powinienem uważać na to, kiedy proponuję mu, żebyśmy się zabawili – mruknął do siebie, kucając, aby posprzątać po przyjacielu.- Chociaż... Może kiedyś jeszcze to wykorzystam.  
      
  
  



End file.
